Piece of my heart
by Herria
Summary: One shot Spike y Faye ... las cosas imposibles son siempre las mas tristes.


Porque hay cosas que no pueden ser por mucho que lo desees...

para ti que sabes quien eres pero estan tan lejos y tan perdido...

para que tu jaula no sea eterna...

_**bakoitz nago zuri itxaroten

* * *

**_

_**Mundakao portuan zigarro bat eskuan...**_

* * *

Cowboy Bebop:

Piece of my heart.

La mujer de largo cabello castaño bostezó sentada en el sofa, Faye la contemplaba de reojo mientras se fumaba un cigarro, expulsó el humo por la comisura de su labios y molesta apagó el cigarro contra la mesa. Se levantó y salio de la salita con paso firme.

Jet regaba sus bonsais con detenimiento y esta se apoyó en la puerta malhumorada.

- Esa... p... palurda ¿ Piensa quedarse mucho tiempo en nuestra nave? - preguntó molesta.

- ¿ Nuestra nave¿ He oído bien? - dijo Jet riendo.- Es mi nave, y tu también estas aquí de okupa, lo mismo que ese idiota de Spike.

- Sí¿ Por cierto donde esta? Estoy harta de hacer de niñera de su novia - dijo irritada. - No la soporto.

- Solo estas celosa, es buena chica. - se burló Jet. - Es mucho más dulce y cariñosa que tu ¿ Qué esperabas?

- No estoy celosa. - dijo marchándose de mas mal humor aún.

Spike entró por la puerta con la chaqueta al hombro y silbando. Anne le esperaba sonriente mientras leía una revista.

- Hola Spike¿ Qué tal te ha ido el día?- preguntó alegremente mientras se acercaba a él y le besaba suavemente en los labios.

- Bastante bien, aunque estoy cansado y tengo mucha hambre - contestó mientras le tocaba el pelo con ternura.

Spike sonrió mientras ella le miraba con una mezcla de admiración y cariño.

Faye no era capaz de dormir esa noche, así que salió de su cuarto a echarse un cigarro tranquilamente en la sala de maquinas, estaban atracados en el puerto de Marte y la noche era cálida.

Spike se despertó y contempló el rostro de Anne junto a él, era una bella mujer de largo cabello castaño y ojos negros, se sintió atraído por ella desde el primer día que la vio y la salvó de ser atropellada. Desde aquel día vivía con ellos, aunque sentía que no todos sus amigos estaban de acuerdo con su decisión.

Mientras ella dormía, se levantó y sin hacer mucho ruido se vistió lo primero que encontró y salió de la habitación, paseando por la Bebop vio a Faye mirando por la ventana mientras fumaba.

- ¿ Tu tampoco puedes dormir? - preguntó amablemente acercándose a ella.

- No- contestó tajantemente.

- ¿Oye Faye estas molesta por algo? - preguntó Spike sorprendido.

- No - respondió con el mismo tono de voz.

- Valla, nena no sé que te he hecho - respondió aturdido.

- Nada, Spike, nada - suspiró.

- ¿ No te cae bien Anne, no? - preguntó Spike curioso.

- Bueno¿ Cuanto crees que tardara esta en morírsete? - dijo ella sarcásticamente.

- ¿ Que? - dijo Spike molesto y levantando su mano en señal de golpearla.

- ¿ Porque no me pegas? - preguntó enfadada. - No serias el primero, solo lo digo porque el día que la maten y tu salgas echo una furia a vengarte y vuelvas a casa echo una mierda, si es que vuelves, no voy a pasarme un mes preocupada, sin dormir ni comer, para cuidarte, he aprendido la lección, al menos Julia era una mujer de armas tomar, no una mojigata como esta.

Faye se dio la vuelta llena de rabia, por fin había estallado, ya estaba todo dicho, si a Spike no le quedaba suficientemente claro con esto, no sabía que más hacer.

- ¿ Crees que tu durarías mas? - preguntó agarrando su brazo y haciendo que se volteara. - Dime¿ A caso tu no te morirías nunca. ?

- Mira Spike, me despertaron en un mundo desconocido para mí, sola sin memoria y totalmente perdida, me timaron, me abandonaron a mi suerte con un montón de acreedores, no... no sabes las veces que han querido aprovecharse de mí, las veces que han querido saldar las deudas en carne, ni cuantas veces he huido, ni... - gritó desesperada mirándole fijamente a los ojos. - No sabes nada, nunca he tenido a nadie que me cuidara, ni a nadie que me abrazara después de un mal día, he dormido tantas veces sobre un cartón en la calle que...

Spike la miró en silencio, la rabia con la que Faye escupía cada una de sus palabras le hizo estremecerse.

- Anne me gusta de verdad - dijo con una sonrisa amarga y casi en un susurro.

Faye le miró dolorida pero no dijo nada, se encogió de hombros y le dio la espalda sintiendo como las lagrimas resbalaban por su rostro con amargura, pero no podía permitir que él la viese así. Con paso firme y orgulloso salió del cuarto sin mirar a tras. Spike continuaba mirándola viendo como se alejaba de él sin remedio.

Jet estaba sentado en el sofá cuando Spike entró por la puerta en silencio.

- ¿ Nadie duerme esta noche? - preguntó Jet.

- ¿ Quieres que te cuente una historia? - preguntó Spike sentándose frente a él, mientras cogía un cigarrillo de su bolsillo.

Jet afirmó con la cabeza y le hizo un gesto para que comenzara.

- Existió una vez un emperador que tenía tanto miedo a perder sus cosas o a que se las quitaran que todo aquello que apreciaba lo destruía, cuanto más le gustaba una cosa, mas la rompía...

- ¿ Que le pasó al final? - preguntó Jet cuando Spike hizo una pausa.

- Soy un completo idiota Jet - dijo Spike llevándose las manos a la cara desesperado.

Este miró a su amigo sin saber que decirle y suspiró profundamente.

See you space cowboy.


End file.
